


Her Knight

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: The Originals (TV), Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt The Originals, Elijah/Rebekah, wanted or sister or chivalrous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Although this was for the three sentence ficathon Dec 2013-Jan 2014 , I wrote a longer piece combining all the prompt words.

When she was a child, Rebekah loved stories of princesses being rescued by brave knights. As the years wore on however, she felt trapped like a princess in a tower, besieged by a monster – Klaus – and with no chivalrous knight or prince to save her.

Except, of course, for noble Elijah – her beloved brother, best of all her siblings, honourable to a fault. For the longest time though she thought of him only as brother until one day, when Elijah came to comfort her after another fight with Klaus, she finally acknowledged her true desire. She pulled him close, whispered, "Save me," and pressed her lips to his. He hesitated, and she could feel her heart breaking, until he returned the kiss, oh so gently.

"Sister. Lover…Rebekah…" he breathed, and then he kissed her again and Rebekah felt her heart soar. To be loved was all she had ever wanted, and that now he was hers, body as well as soul, Elijah would never let her down.


End file.
